Skin condition is continuously affected by various factors including, for example, humidity, UV-light, cosmetics, aging, diseases, stress, cigarette smoking, and eating habits, each of which can result in various skin changes. Additionally, certain changes appear on the skin that are characteristic of aging, many of which are reflected, in particular, by a change in the skin's structure. The main clinical signs of aging of the skin are, in particular, the appearance of fine lines and deep wrinkles, each of which can increase with age. Wrinkles can be caused by both the chronological aging of the skin and photoaging of skin due to exposure of the skin to sunlight, UV-radiation and other forms of actinic radiation.
In young skin, the collagen just beneath the surface of the skin forms an organized lattice with good elasticity and flexibility. During aging, the collagen structure can change, thus causing changes in the cosmetic appearance of the skin that many find undesirable. Current methods of improving skin quality include the application of cosmetic products containing active agents such as moisturizers, alpha-hydroxy acids, beta-hydroxy acids and retinoids. However, other methods are still sought after.